


I dream of you again... of changing our fates one day

by Dream Senpai the Procrastinator (DreamingForeverNightmare)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Probably Angst Somewhere, Repeating Timeline, Resets, Time Loop, Time Travel, i don't remember my idea, i forgot idea cuz google on phone wouldn't let me tag stuff, i had an idea at like 1 am, just a bunch of one shots that don't always connect, random ideas mostly, this is what we get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingForeverNightmare/pseuds/Dream%20Senpai%20the%20Procrastinator
Summary: Channing this to be just a bunch of time reset one shots that may or may not connect and redo the original idea in a new story.





	1. Different but still the same...

**Author's Note:**

> This site is hard to use on mobile.... I forgot my idea... this was a great idea one time.... google crashed and erased everything... save me.

Again I lay in bed today, waiting for the time to drift away.

Again I lay my thoughts at bay, except for the wish that you could stay.

Again I watch your life drain away, before I could see you today....

 

 

 

Shuichi sat up from his bed suddenly, breathing heavily. He wasn't sure what time it was... but he knew it was before the morning announcement. What was that dream? Why could he only remember a fountain of liquid coming out of a press? He got out of bed and grabbed his hat. There's no way he can go back to sleep now... Maybe someone else is awake? He doubted it... but it couldn't hurt to walk around for a bit... He left his dorm room and ventured out into the roundish dorm hall. To his surprise one of the other teens trapped with him was in fact awake and waiting by the stairs. "Good morning Saihara-chan!" Called out a particularly happy Kokichi.

"Oh... Is it morning?" Shuichi asked weakly looking out the large windows to the court yard, it was definitely still dark out. When he looked back at Kokichi he saw the shorter teen shrug. "Why are you up so early?" He asked lowering his hat, he wasn't ever sure how to approach the leader but with no one else awake he had little choices on who to converse with currently. He usually tried to avoid talking to anyone while alone with them...

Kokichi gave a thoughtful hum before answering "Hm... why indeed... Maybe I got up early to kill someone in their sleep?! They are their most vulnerable like that." The leader have a sick grin at Shuichi that made his skin crawl and his blood run cold. It was truly a twisted look that Shuichi will never get used to... Before he could truly question the other Kokichi spoke again "what about you Mr detective? Why are you awake?" How Kokichi can just go from creepy to normal and back again was something else Shuichi can't get used to.

"I... Had a nightmare..." Shuichi mumbled pulling his hat lower. He could feel the other boy staring at him as if telling him to explain what the nightmare was about... "I don't remember it well... I-It was... Um... About...  _someone_ dying t-to a... there was so much... I..." he began to shake and looked up at Kokichi with tears in his eyes, he saw the leader staring at him, yet he couldn't look awake... he felt if he did the shorter boy would disappear never to be seen again.

"Wooow... I really don't care at all about your lame nightmare." Kokichi looked away, before just jumping over the railing and going to Shuichi's side. "But that's a lie. You look really shooken up Saihara-chan. Do you remember who it wa-" Kokichi got cut off back Shuichi suddenly hugging him unexpectedly, knowing Shuichi's personality it truly was a shock to the lying leader.

"D-Don't go... don't leave me... I'm s-sorry... I won't mess up this time... please don't go... I didn't mean it... I didn't think you would go so far as to... I didn't think she would... please..." Kokichi could feel Shuichi shaking and the detective clung to him and mumbled nonsense into his hair. The short boy awkwardly started to pat his back. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... please don't do this... Don't go... Please... It was a mistake..." Kokichi had no idea what the other male as talking about... but couldn't bring himself to pull away, or demand an explanation...

After a while Shuichi calmed down and apologized saying he didn't know what came over him. Quietly Shuichi had wiped away his tears. Kokichi considered asking again about the dream but by then other people began to wake up and leave their dorms. Immediately Shuichi went to Kaede's side and followed her, as per usual... Almost as if nothing had happened before.

.

.

.

"It's been 5 days and we still haven't found a way out. This is getting ridiculous." Kaede huffed in the dinning room that evening. For some reason Shuichi couldn't help but think this killing game was going unusually slow... but that was a good thing wasn't it? But then the announcement of a time limit went off and Shuichi froze, he turned his attention to Kokichi and Rantaro who were both just talking before that worrying motive was given. "Saihara-kun? Come on. We should go check around the school one more time." Kaede pulled him out of his thoughts. He nodded weakly and followed after her, turning to look back at Kokichi for a second before leaving.

Kaede had been talking nonstop about her plan, how they could leave a few cameras around the hidden door and wait for an alarm to go off. "Huh? Didn't we do that before?" Shuichi finally asked feeling a bit of deja vu. Kaede looked at him confused before answering his question "No? Shuichi this is the first time we've been told the Monokumas come from there..." he blinked a few times imagines flashing before his eyes, of Kaede comforting him, or Rantaro on the ground, of Kokichi crying about it.... of Kaede being... He shook his head quickly. "Ah... Ya you're right. I must have gotten confused." He dropped the subject easily.

The pair looked around the school for what they needed for Kaede's plan. After a while they ran into Kokichi. "What cha doing? Oh! Oh! Let me guess! You're gonna use that stuff to prove who the mastermind is riiigghht? But what are you even going to do after that? I mean even if you get proof what would stop them from finishing the motive anyways?" When the shorter boy spoke, Shuichi knew he had a point... but Kaede got mad at him. "Will you just shut up about it! We can handle it Ouma-kun! This is just like when you said I was blind and going to end up failing for things that don't even matter!" Kaede's yelling made Shuichi flinch. "But Akamatsu-chan! It's true! You contradict your own logic. You claim to believe everyone yet also claim there is a traitor admits us. You say we won't kill each other yet also worry that someone will!" Kokichi crossed his arms and huffed,  again Shuichi believed the shorter boy had a point but didn't say anything... he couldn't if he wanted to keep being Kaede's friend... The pianist huffed and dragged Shuichi away, as he was being taken he glanced back at Kokichi to see him looking annoyed at the ground.

.

.

.

Rantaro was found outside the door... but... he wasn't dead, Kokichi was somehow right on top of the boy holding his own head. Kaede ran into the room with Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito. "Oooow... You are soo lucky I followed you Amami-chan! Neeheehee... if I had decided to not listen to you..." the shorter boy looked up at the people who had entered and waved. "Hi~ Me and Amami-chan thought we should check out that hidden door right before the time limit. But it's soooo obviously a trap!" Kokichi hummed blood dripping from behind his head.... the small group watched stunned as Rantaro tried to shift under Kokichi to actually sit up. "Does anyone know who dropped a ball from the bookshelf? It missed Amami-chan by a mile!" Kokichi laughed.

"Wait... what did happen?" Shuichi asked going over the the two males and pulling Kokichi off of Rantaro. Rantaro got up and dusted himself off before explaining. "I had planned to ask you and Kaede to check out the door with me... but you two didn't seem to want to work with me so I asked Kokichi instead. Anyways... He was waiting outside the back door, when a camera flash went off and I went to turn it off when a shot put ball fell almost hitting me. When I looked up to see where it came from someone snuck up behind me and... well Kokichi saw it and pushed me away resulting in him getting hit... but they ran off." Rantaro sighed rubbing the back of his head.

Kokichi looked at the bookshelf door. "Well.... No Monokumas have come out to kill us all..." he pointed out. Kaede rolled her eyes. "Who cares about that? It doesn't matter, the mastermind is probably making them as we speak." Rantaro put his hand in front of her. "Wow you are unobservant... When I asked Kokichi what he thought he told me the phrasing was odd..." everyone looked confused at him. "They said anyone  **forced** into this game would be ripped to shreds."

Shuichi froze again... more flashes, videos of him but not him... Files that made no sense... Rantaro shouldn't be alive... someone should have died... Kokichi shouldn't have been here it was wrong it wa-.... It suddenly clicked. But if Rantaro didn't die then... What caused Kokichi to work with Rantaro? What caused him to decide to try to openly help a bit? Wha- Shuichi's nightmare... He had pretty much told Kokichi he d-.... He can't know what happens now...

"Oh poo! You saw through my bluff! Welp! Ya you were right. But the first blood perk is still in affect!" Monokuma said appearing suddenly. "What do you mean we saw through your bluff?!" Kaede demanded. "Upupupupupu... Not 'we' Kokichi and Rantaro saw through it. I mean boy was that smarts!" Monokuma said pointing at Kaede, who just glared at him.

And things went back to normal for 2 or so days Kaede convinced the others to not tell everyone what Monokuma said or even what happened in the library... Shuichi couldn't understand what she was thinking. "They were lying clearly Saihara-kun. I mean really... they just happened to decide to check out the door right before the time limit? They're probably working together with the mastermind." How her trust in those two was ruined by her plan failing was odd... it wasn't like how he remembered her at all. "Don't worry. We'll think of something else. And everyone will get out together." She smiled warmly at him.

.

.

.

A few more days passed before Rantaro was found... tied up in one of the classrooms, it was clear he was tortured. "Amami-chan! My beloved Amami-chan! How could this happen?! Who attacks someone twice in a row?!" Kokichi demanded glaring at everyone in the room. He didn't even try to cover that up, he was furious. Shuichi stepped forward and offered to investigate, Kokichi kept a close eye on him and offered help in it. Kaede suggested that the mastermind was now dead and so the game was over before the announcement went off. "You were saying Akamatsu-chan?" Kokichi glared at her before going back to looking over the scene. He even whispered a "Thank you for helping My beloved Saihara-chan~" Shuichi just tried to shake it off and gathered evidence.

.

.

Again Kaede said the mastermind did it... but this time for sure it wasn't. Again she said she would reveal the mastermind at the trial... but she kept claiming it was Kokichi because there was only the one ball, and he was the only one in the room with Rantaro during the motive. "Hm? I never heard of this incident.." Korekiyo pointed out. Kaede struggled to explain why before... "Why would I kill him?" Kokichi asked tilting his head. "If I was alone in the room with him near the hidden door... Wouldn't I have killed him then?" Shuichi had to admit the leader made a good point... Kaede tried to argue it but... "Besides Akamatsu-chan, I was bleeding, I had gotten hit by something at that time. Also I was  _with_ someone at the time of Amami-chan's death." The little leader put his hands behind his back as if to gloat.

Kaede glared at him "Oh ya? And who were you with?!" She demanded, Shuichi realized that she was only blaming Kokichi because he's the only one what didn't by into her beliefs and was a step ahead of her usually, making him look like the bad guy... Kokichi pointed at Shuichi without saying a word. "What? Saihara-kun wouldn't hang out with you." Kaede said crossing her arms. Shuichi weakly lifted his hand and spoke "Uh... A-actually... I was with him... He didn't want to ask Iruma-san or Gokuhara-kun to look at the wound on his head... and he couldn't find Amami-kun... S-so... I was treating him before he dragged me off to 'help' him look for the victim..." Shuichi refused to look at Kaede... But it was true, Rantaro had been the one treating anything that happened to Kokichi until today.

Eventually it was found out that Kaede had killed Rantaro in the blind notion that Kokichi or Rantaro was behind the game... But Shuichi knew the truth... And this time he didn't have the evidence already for it... He weakly watched as Kaede was dragged away and executed for her crime... He fell to his knees crying but for two different reasons this time... But again Kaito hit him and told him to snap out of it. And again he had to try to be strong for everyone else...

.

.

.

 

Things played out fairly the same from there, but people were more suspicious of Kokichi... they trusted him less. Kaito was less willing to stop maki each time she tried to attack the short leader... but in the end every thing played out the same minus the preset evidence... Shuichi failed to save Kokichi... amd he had to use reason and logic to try to convince the others who the mastermind was at the final trial...

 

But they got out of the game again... and he layed in his bed in aj apartment stairing at tje ceiling... how many times was this he tried and failed? 13th maybe? He realized it earlier and remembered it earlier but still couldn't save him...

He sighed staring at the ceiling "again... I lay in bed today... waiting for the time to drift away..." he closed his eyes to try not to cry.

"And again... I lay my thoughts at bay.... except for this painful wish that you would stay..." he threw an arm over his eyes, trying to keep his breathing calm to not wake the other's.

"A-and yet again I watched your life drain away....before I could see you for just one more day..." he couldn't hold back his tears... he failed everyone again...

"What I would give for you to say it's not to late... just tell me what to save you and wait." He has to try again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated for a while... and had to rush the ending before the draft gets deleted for me not posting it... uh suggest what should happen...


	2. Watching you fall for someone else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi knew Kokichi liked two people, and while he was one of them. The liar usually went for Rantaro first. But this wasn't the killing game but the dating sim one and anything was possible.

This was odd, Shuichi remembered the killing game but not this... a dating game? One where they had 10 days to get someone to fall for them, or be forced into a killing game with whoever was left? He gave a glance at the short leader who was pestering the poor Robot. Would anyone even go for him?

Kaito suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts. "Hey shuichi bro? What're you starin at?" The astronaut asked leaning on his shoulder to try to see. "Hm? Kiibo and Kokichi? Ya interested in the robot?"

Shuichi shook his head. "I'm trying to figure out who will probably go for who, knowing Iruma-san is an inventor i expect her to go for kiibo, or well any guy that moves other then Ouma-kun."

The astronaut shrugged "Looks like Kokichi beat her to him then. He hasn't left kiibo alone for longer then an hour so far."

This.... what? Kiibo? The detective looked around for Rantaro just to see him talking to Kaede about their sisters. That.... That was odd. Rantaro was sort of a loner, a social loner, but a loner non the less... But then why would Kokichi pick Kiibo to annoy? He'd have to find time to ask him later.

* * *

 

It took two days before Shuichi could corner the leader. "Ouma-kun! There you are. I wanted to ask you something." He said watching the shorter teen raise an eyebrow at this, after all shuichi wasn't one to talk to anyone outside his three people friend group.

"What is it Saihara-chan? I'm kinda busy trying to win this dumb game with kiiboy, even if he is a pretty useless robot." The boy crossed his arms and looked off.

Shuichi sighed. "That's what I was wanting to ask you about. Why him? Don't you... Hate him?" He watched as Kokichi's eyes widened.

"Eh? I don't hate Kiiboy! I have a love for robots I'll have you know! Expecially ones that can do cool stuff like rocket punch or shoot lazers! Which is what makes Kiiboy such a disappointment." The short leader huffed, he made it seem like it was public knowledge...

Which when shuichi thought about it... maybe it kind of was? He did remember in the killing game Kokichi had gotten Miu to make a lot of inventions for him, and he even got her to make a remote control to control the exisals... Anytime he asked if kiibo could do a very sci-fi action robot thing and kiibo scolding him for even thinking that, and said he couldn't Kokichi always looked disappointed. The liar probably would have loved to have seen Kiibo in the gear he wore before the final trial...

"Saihara-chan is that all? Can I go now? I have a date with a talking video recorder in like five minutes." Kokichi huffed pretending to look at a watch that wasn't there.

Shuichi sighed and nodded letting the boy go. He himself went to look for his friends, after all he still needed to get though whatever this was.

* * *

 

He watched as Kokichi and Rantaro talked maybe twice, they even went on one date before Tsumugi and Kaede made sure to put a stop to that.

He watched as Kokichi talked and messed with Gonta weaving lie after lie that the entomologist believed blindly, watching as Kokichi would laugh at Kirumi trying to stop him from tainting the gentlemen.

He watched as Kokichi teased Himiko, making fun of her till either Tenko would attack him, or Himiko looked like she may cry, watched as Kokichi gleefully challenged her to prove him wrong with a magic show, which always filled the 'mage' with energy.

He watched as Kokichi got into fights with Maki, and the Assassin tried to kill him infront of everyone, which always lead to Kaito having to save the liar.

And he hated to watch Kokichi actually grow closer to and befriend Kiibo, some how the liar convinced the robot to put on the equipment in his lab, and made him do tricks for him, rewarding him with doing any request the robot wanted, even if it was to stop calling him kiiboy or getting into fights with everyone.

 

At the 10 day limit Shuichi had picked Tsumugi as his partnet to get through this timeline, and he watched as Kokichi and Kiibo were allowed to leave together. This didn't feel right... Wouldn't this be more like him dating the audience? What happens when they leave? Shuichi didn't like this ending, not everyone got to leave, and Kokichi barely kne2 him. He wanted to try again.


End file.
